


Do I Dance Inside Your Head?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaito and Maki recently got together. Shuichi is jealous and dumb.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Do I Dance Inside Your Head?

Shuichi was never lucky with these kinds of things, so it really shouldn’t have surprised him when Kaito and Maki started dating. He watched his roommates as they started to cook for each other more often, slept in the same bed, and went out for dates on certain nights.

The thing is, Shuichi wasn’t jealous of Maki. He wasn’t jealous of Kaito, either. He saw their relationship as something that just worked, something that fit. No, it wasn’t that Shuichi was jealous-- he just wanted to cram himself in, have the both of them like they had each other. He would never tell them that, though. How could he tell them about the nights he spent without sleep, thinking of how well Maki would fit in his arms? How Kaito could easily hold him? About the countless shameful mornings where he would wake up from a fantasy of the two, a wet spot on the front of his boxers?

That’s why Shuichi Saihara decided to go out more often. He avoided the pair for days, weeks even, until he inevitably ended up back at their shared apartment, creeping into his bed as quietly as possible. The couple had noticed, of course, and they were both concerned. That’s how they ended up on their bed, worriedly discussing the situation.

“Do you think he’s mad at us?” Kaito asked, taking Maki’s hand. Maki frowned a little bit, trying to figure out what Shuichi could be thinking.  
“Maybe he’s just busy,” She said softly. As much as Kaito wanted to believe it, he couldn’t.  
“He’s mad. He has to be mad!” Kaito raised his voice slightly. Maki soothed him with a gentle touch, pulling her boyfriend to her chest.  
“We’ll find out tonight.” She decided. “We stay up in the living room until Shuichi gets home, and then we talk to him,” She said. Kaito nodded, leaning against Maki. 

And so it was decided. They would wait for Shuichi right by the entrance.

For Maki, it was easy to stay up late enough to see Shuichi. For Kaito… not so much.  
Kaito yawned, leaning into Maki. Maki sighed lovingly, keeping her lover close.  
“Are you sleepy already, idiot?” She asked. Her words were harsh, but her tone was the exact opposite, calm and welcoming. Kaito gave her a nod in response, and Maki shook her head.

Kaito managed to stay awake until 3 am when he passed out on Maki’s chest. Maki sighed, but let Kaito sleep. She knew he was a morning person, while she herself preferred night time. The hours passed as 3 am turned to 4, and 4 am to 5 until the front door finally creaked open to reveal a disheveled Shuichi. Maki frowned, worried for him. “Shuichi?”

Shuichi stopped in his tracks, staring at Maki with what could only be described as fear. His eyes were blown wide, looking her up and down, clearing his throat.  
“Ah, Maki! Hey…” He said, trying his best to give a genuine smile. Maki saw right through it, giving him one of her signature glares.

“Don’t pretend this is normal, Saihara.” She said, looking right at him. Maki’s eyes softened into an expression Shuichi had never seen before, and she looked genuinely concerned for Shuichi.  
“You really worried us,” She admitted, looking away from Shuichi. Shuichi stood for a moment, shocked, before stepping towards Maki and kneeling in front of her.  
“I’m sorry, Maki.” He said, sighing. “I didn’t know you would worry so much about me,”

Maki bit her lip, nudging her boyfriend awake. “I wasn’t the only one,” She muttered as Kaito slowly began to open his eyes. It took Kaito a moment to process what he was seeing, but once he did, he pulled Shuichi into a crushing hug.

“Shui!! You’re home!!” He exclaimed, running his hands through Shuichi’s hair. Shuichi looked up at him, stunned, and hugged him back.

“Hey, yeah… It’s okay, Kaito… I’m home…” He mumbled. Kaito pulled back, reaching to cup Shuichi’s face with both hands.

“You’ve been avoiding us,” He stated. It wasn’t a question, he stated it like a fact. The way he had said it made Shuichi swallow, feeling terrible for leaving them constantly.

“Why?” Kaito asked after Shuichi didn’t reply. Shuichi sighed, sitting down on the couch. 

“I dunno,” He lied, looking over at Maki. Maki had a concerned face, and it was clear that she wanted a response as much as Kaito did. She stepped forward hesitantly, searching Shuichi’s face, before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. Shuichi went red, mouth falling open in shock.

“Why, Shuichi?” She whispered, frowning. Shuichi was still recovering from the kiss, staring blankly at her.

“I didn’t want to see you together,” He admitted after a while, looking down. Maki looked confused, tilting her head. 

“Why not?” She asked, looking over at Kaito. Kaito stepped towards her, holding her hand.

Shuichi stepped back, sighing. “See? Because of that!” he said, frowning. Maki and Kaito looked at each other, confused. Shuichi sighed. 

“You’re always… so affectionate with each other, always attached, always in love!” He said, voice raising and cracking slightly. Maki and Kaito both frowned, looking at him.

“Why is that a problem, Shu?” Kaito asked. Shuichi felt tears start to stream down his cheeks as he held himself, trying to breathe normally.

“Because I should be there too! I should be there holding Maki’s hand or kissing you or being in your bed! Because I like you!” He admitted, not able to look at them. Maki and Kaito’s eyes met, growing wide.

“You… like… us?” Maki asked carefully, as if she were going to break him. Shuichi nodded slowly, eyes flickering between them. Maki looked over at Kaito, almost as if for permission, and immediately Kaito understood. He nodded, and Maki closed the gap between her lips and Shuichi’s. 

Shuichi was too shocked to reciprocate, instead just clinging to her and letting the softness of her lips soothe him. When she pulled away, Shuichi opened his mouth, as if to say something.

It was too late, though, because Kaito’s lips were already there, filling the space that Maki left when she parted. 

Kaito’s kiss was shorter, more hesitant, but Shuichi could recognize by the look in Kaito’s eyes when he pulled away that he wanted more. 

Maki looked at Shuichi, hands around his waist. “Do you understand, Shu?” She asked, looking at him with a serious face. Shuichi nodded, pulling away from Maki for a moment to hug Kaito. Maki laughed, looking at them.

“God, you’re an idiot.” She mumbled. “I love you.”


End file.
